The first day karkat and neputa
by Prince171
Summary: A little fanfiction I wrote up


Karkat layed in his bed just waking up. He got up and dressed, his long sleeve sweater slid over his arms and chest. He got on his labtop and began trolling. He had decided to throw a party a while back and marked this date.

CG (carcinoGeneticist) began trolling TC (terminallyCapricious)

CG: HEY GAMZEE DO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS TONIGHT

TC: YeAh MoThErFuCkIn BeSt BrO iM gOnNa Be SlAmIn SoMe FaYgO

CG: REALLY FUCKER YOU CANT TAKE A BREAK TO COME TO A FUCKING PARTY

TC: WiLl ThErE bE FaYgO

CG: YES GAMZEE THERE WILL BE SOME DAMN FAYGO

TC: I'lL sEe YoU tHeRe BrO

CG (carcinoGeneticist) ceased trolling TC (terminallyCapricious)

Karkat sat back in his chair and sighed "One down." He started to troll the rest of the group, even Vriska and Eridan the two least favorite of his friends. He descided to throw a little party for him and his friends. He began putting out differnet refreshments and snacks. The first knock one the door came, karkat just about got up and ran. Karkat had never been a very popular troll. He was usally left out of the groups activites only becasue of his temper and becasue he was always akward near the others. Karkat opened the door to reveal Nepeta and Equius. Nepeta hugged Karkat which just about knocked him over. Karkat greeted them and pointed out the refreshments and snacks. Over the next hour others arived the only ones that didnt come included Vriska and Eridan, as expected. The party went without a problem beside Gamzee drinking all the faygo and complaining about it. Then the rain started and most of the group left all that was left that was Nepeta and Karkat. "shit shit shit shit!" Karkat kept repeating this over and over. He'd always had a crush on Nepeta, but never really confessed to anyone. She was just sitting in a chair looking down in a worried manner. Karkat took a deep breath and moved over to her. "W-what are you still doing here Nepeta?" he said in a nervous voice. "I hate the rain." She replied still looking down. Karkat facepalmed and thought "You idoit she hates the rain she told you this forever ago!" She looked up at him, his palm still in contact with his forehead. "Karkitty could i stay here tonight?" Karkat blushed and couldn't find words as if they we're stuck in his throat. "Yeah that would be ok." He still blushed a cherry red color. Nepeta perked up and smiled "Thanks Karkitty...why are you all red." she looked at him in worried way. Karkat turned away and said "I's getting pretty late im heading to bed." "But where do i sleep?" she looked with her head tilted sideways. Karkat didnt think that far ahead "I-I guess you can sleep in my room the bed is big enough for two." he blushed, his face now fully red with embaressment and now even she was blushing a olive green color "y-yeah i guess that would be fine." They looked at each other then karkat pulled his gaze from her and showed her to his room. "I know its a little messy but i hope it will be ok for the night." he said looking at the floor "oh its fine karkitty but um..." "what is it nep..." "I cant sleep with my cloths on." she blushed again this time it took up most of her face. Karkat looked stuned for a minute the opened his mouth to speak "I-I can look away if you'd like?" "I guess that could work." karkat turned away and waited untill he heared "ok im done." he turned to the bed and saw Nepeta under the blanket and faceing away from him. He then slid under the covers next to her and the turned away from her. They layed there silenly until "Karkitty do you like me?" she had rolled over and was faceing him. Karkat rolled over and looked into her eyes "well of course i do nep." "I mean maybe as a-a matesprit." she said quickly "Why do you ask this?" he said in a way that was easy to see that he did " Becasue well... i like you." Karkat stopped "Well... yes i do." he said nervously. Nepeta quickly put her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him. karkat's eyes widened then closed ever so slowly, she pulled away and looked surprised. "Whats wrong nepeta?" karkat said, worried. "somethings poking me." she lifted up the blanket to show that what was poking here was karkats bone bulge. Karkat blushed and looked away. Nepeta slid her hand down and grasped it rubbing it slowly. karkat's nervousness faded and disappered, he ran his hand up her thigh and up to her youth and rubbed her lips then dtuck one finger inside and began moving in and out. "oh karkat" nepeta moaned, she grabbed on tighter and moved her hand faster, nepeta sat karkat up and began to lick and suck on karkats member karkat reached around and contued to plesure her as she moved her head faster and faster "nepeta im gonna..." as he finished so did she he let out a small moan her mouth was still wraped around his bone bulge she gulped down most of his cum yet some escaped her mouth and dripped down her lips. she pulled away and wipped her mouth "it was a light red color and tasted like a mix of cherry and strawberry " yummy!" They both we're panting and blushed they looked at each other and said "I think its time for bed." nepeta nussled up to karkats arm and fell asleep smiling.


End file.
